kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Bright
|seiyuu = Mitsuki Saiga |voiceactor = Johnny Yong Bosch |birthDate = S.1185/12/20 (Fri) |birthPlace = Hamel, Erebonia |gender = Male |occupation = * Bracer, Bracer Guild * Assassin, Ouroboros (former) |affilliation = * Bracer Guild * Ouroboros (former) |relatives = * Karin (sister) * Cassius (adoptive father) * Estelle (adoptive sister/lover) * Renne (adoptive sister) * Loewe (brother-in-law) |nationality = Erebonian |weapon_Sora = Twin swords |orbment_Sora = Time |weapon_Akatsuki = Twin swords |orbment_Akatsuki = Time |element_Akatsuki = Time |height = 170 cm |hobbies = Playing harmonica, reading, repairing weapons |likes = Harmonica |aliases = The Black Fang |eyes = Amber |weapon_Sen_IV = Twin swords |orbment_Sen_IV = Time, Wind |SlashType_Sen_IV = S |ThrustType_Sen_IV = S |PierceType_Sen_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_IV = —|hair = Black}}Joshua Bright '(ヨシュア・ブライト) is the secondary protagonist of , as well as one of the protagonists of . He also makes appearances in later games in the series. Profile Born as '''Joshua Astray '(ヨシュア・アストレイ) in S. 1185, Joshua was born and spent the first six years of his life in the Southern Erebonian town of Hamel. He enjoyed a peaceful childhood along with his older sister Karin and her lover, Leonhardt, who acted as a big brother figure to Joshua. At the age of 6, Joshua was deeply traumatized by the massacring of his hometown by his own government, during which he was forced to take the life of a soldier. Joshua's emotions were restored by Georg Weissmann, who mended his mental wounds in exchange for both Loewe and Joshua becoming Enforcers in his organization, the Society of Ouroboros. He serves as Enforcer No. XIII, the '''Black Fang, during his time as a prolific stealthy assassin the organization, racking up a high kill count as a child soldier. In S. 1197, at the age of 11, Joshua was tasked with assassinating Cassius Bright, but was easily defeated by him. Cassius adopted Joshua into his family and he became the adoptive sister of Estelle Bright. Joshua grew close to his new family and began to live a normal life, free from his past bloodlust. At the age of 16, he and Estelle both became members of the Bracer Guild. After putting an end to the schemes of Alan Richard, Joshua learned that all this time, he had been acting as an unwitting spy for the Society - his adoption into Cassius' family was predicted by Weissmann all along. He left Estelle behind, not wanting to involve her in his vendetta to exact revenge on the Society. Joshua was later reunited with Estelle, and the two led efforts to defeat Weissmann and put an end to the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon he enacted as part of the Gospel Plan. Joshua then continued work as a Bracer thereafter. Background Childhood Joshua Bright is born as Joshua Astray in the village of Hamel in the year S.1185. He lives with his sister, Karin Astray and his family and looked up to Leonhardt, his sister's lover, like a big brother. He also enjoys spending many quiet days with the two of them, listening to his sister playing the "Whereabouts of Light" on her harmonica. However, his quiet days end when Hamel is attacked by a group of armed men who slaughter most of the inhabitants of Hamel. Trying to escape from the village, he and his sister are intercepted by one of the assailants. Instead of killing them immediately, the man attempts to rape Karin, ignoring Joshua. Joshua attacks him and manages, by luck, to get a hold of the man's rifle. In the ensuing melee both the assailant and Karin lose their lives. Afterwards, Joshua and Leonhardt are found by the local Erebonian militia. They are told that a jaeger corp was responsible for the tragedy and they are to keep their mouths shut on this subject. However, this doesn't matter to Joshua as after watching his older sister die, Joshua's heart was broken. He becomes unresponsive, refuses to eat or drink and spends his time playing his older sister's harmonica despite Leonhardt's best efforts to take care of him. Joining Ouroboros Some time later, Leonhardt and Joshua encounter Georg Weissmann who offers to fix Joshua's broken heart in exchange for them joining Ouroboros. Leonhardt agrees. Like Leonhardt, Joshua attaines the rank of an Enforcer after his training is completed. As Enforcer No. 13, the Black Fang, he specializes in covert operations including espionage, assassinations and infiltration. During one of these missions for Ouroboros, Joshua and Leonhardt rescue Renne Hayworth from one of the D∴G Cult's brothels and recruit her into the organisation as an Enforcer. Adoption by the Bright Family In S.1197, Joshua is ordered by Weissmann to assassinate Cassius Bright. He fails and his face is seen. With him being discovered, Joshua is attacked and almost killed by other operatives from Ouroboros, in order to protect their identity, until Cassius Bright steps in and rescues him. Seeing him bruised and battered, Cassius takes Joshua back to the Bright estate and introduces him to Estelle Bright. Shortly afterwards, Cassius officially adopts Joshua as his son. Personality Joshua Bright is a kind-hearted and intelligent introvert. He also tends to conformity and is sometimes fearful. In his childhood, these traits express themselves as shyness and passivity. Later in life he describes his childhood self as a "weakling and liar". In Ouroboros, Joshua deeply resents the brainwashing by Weissmann, contending that Weissmann took away part of what made him human. He sees himself more as a weapon or a doll than a human being. Joshua, nevertheless, understands that his actions an an Enforcer are ethically repugnant but does not dare rebel against Weissmann. In Trail in the Sky, Joshua appears as a dutiful and reserved young bracer. Due to the trauma of Hamel, he is easily worried and deeply dreads losing the people around him (especially Estelle) to the point of making bad decisions to avoid such a possibility. During the course of the games, he gradually becomes more open and honest (to himself and others) under Estelle's influence. At the end of Trails in the Sky SC, he finds the resolve to face Weissmann and Leonhardt head on with Estelle and others, accepting the possibility of loss. Character History (In the Games) Joshua's role in Sky FC}} In Trails in the Sky FC, Joshua is one of the main protagonists alongside Estelle Bright. After their father disappears, he joins Estelle on her journey to find their father and become a full Bracer. In Trails in the Sky SC, Joshua takes on the role of a secondary protagonist whose goal is to take down Ouroboros. He is also the main goal for Estelle who hopes to find him and bring him back home. A Maiden's Resolve In Trails in the Sky SC, Joshua is first seen placing some flowers on a grave and saying "I'm home, Karin." Josette and the rest of the Capua Family then comes up to him and happily asks Joshua about what he was doing. Joshua coldly brushes them off, telling her that's its none of her business and that she didn't have to follow him. Josette sarcastically snaps at Joshua, while her older brother Kyle states that he doesn't understand Joshua's interest in this place as it is a dump. Don Capua mentions that they used to live up on the Northern March before, but he had never heard of a town being burned to the ground before. He then asks Joshua what the town was called and Joshua replies that the village used to be called "Hamel." Josette states that she never heard of it and asks her family if they know it. Kyle states that he doesn't, however, Don admits that he may've heard the government mention it once, but he can't remember it. Joshua then says that he is finished here and reluctantly thanks them for coming after him. Josette states that it's okay, but she is concerned because Joshua is acting different than he used. Joshua sarcastically snaps back saying that his former job was not so different from what she had been doing. Flustered, Josette asks Joshua who is the real him, and Joshua responds that they might as consider the current him as the real him. Kyle shrugs it off and tells Joshua that he'll respect his decision because he's acting a lot more honest and trustworthy, than when he used to put on that fake smile. Don also concurs as Joshua had saved them from the Royal Army. Joshua states that there is no need to thank him, as all he needed were some loyal pawns. After the conversation continues some more, Don suggests that they go now. Joshua agrees saying that they'll be heading back to Liberl now. The Mad Tea Party On the West Bose Highway, some men in black are seen running along the highway, when Don Capua and Kyle Capua force them to freeze in their tracks and attacks them. Kyle calls for Josette and she attacks them too with Joshua Bright who finishes them off revealing the men to be archaisms too. Reconvening, Kyle and Joshua praise each other and the group and Josette tells them to stop because she is embarrassed. Josette notes that this is the tenth group that they defeated and asks how many more are there. Joshua replies that this should be good enough and that they should disappear for now. Don asks what Ouroboros is up to and Kyle asks where the real men are. Joshua replies that they are probably at that tea party already and that the dolls are a distraction meant for the army. Kyle laments that they don't know what the tea party is or where it is and Don suggests crashing it. Joshua though rejects that idea and states that the Bracers are already on it, so they should just leave it up to the army and the guild. Josette then reveals that they were the ones who left the blueprints and the note and tells the rest that they have done enough for now, inadvertently mentioning Estelle in the process. Josette apologizes, but Joshua tells her not to worry as they are not a part of his life anymore and tells everyone that they'll move once the party is in full swing. Theft of the Bobcat Joshua is later seen with the Capuas stealing the Bobcat from the new Nebel Base Training Facility located in the ancient ruins overlooking Nebel Valley. The scene begins at the valley-side entrance of the Nebel Valley Base where two soldiers are yawning and acting bored. Private Gutte asks if it is time to change shifts yet and Private Rakel starts complaining about how bored he is and wishes that Dorothy would come back. Gutte tells his partner that he has got weird tastes in women, Rakel replies that Dorothy is just 'unique' and has a cute nerd thing going on and Gutte tells her to ahead and indulge in her camera fetish. Gutte then gets back on topic and asks what the Intelligence Division is thinking hiding out in Ravennue Mine and Rakel replies that he doesn't know what goes through the minds of elites. The Guard Captain then appears and tells them that the remnants of the Intelligence Division have been sighted in Grancel and that Amalthea and her squad have been arrested. Rakel asks if they are standing down from alert and the Guard Captain replies "No," they now have to keep an eye out for a giant orbal doll and that the airforce is still looking to for it. In disbelief, Rakel asks if HQ is pulling their leg and the Captain that he doesn't know, but they must maintain alert status at least until dawn and asks them to remain at their posts. After the captain leaves, Gutte starts laughing and asks if he is serious. Rakel replies that he doesn't know, but they've got their orders and that its unlikely they will be attacked. Gutte agrees, but then suddenly hears a sound of glass breaking and goes to check it out. Joshua then sneaks behind Rakel and knocks him out and repeats the same thing with Gutte. A man's voice is then heard praising Joshua and the Capuas come up behind him. Turning around, Kyle praises Joshua's skills and Josette agrees while Joshua repeats that it was nothing. Josette sighs and asks why he can't take a compliment and Don asks if he is sure that the Bobcat is here and that he thought that it was in the fortress across the lake. Joshua replies that he is sure of it and notes that it should be working considering that it was taken out for flight tests. Kyle replies that its fine, but they will still need the ignition key to get it started and Joshua replies back that he is sure that the Guard Captain has it and he's probably keeping it until they can hand it over to the Erebonian Empire. Josette sums it up that they'll need to beat some people and Joshua tells her no killing if possible and to avoid the patrollable guards if possible because he doesn't want to make an enemy of the army. Josette complains that he is certainly making it sound simple, but she won't complain about the 'no killing' and Don wholeheartedly agrees with her. Kyle then makes a sarcastic remark about their villainy career and Joshua starts laughing. Josette asks "What?" and Joshua replies that its nothing and that they should get going now. The group then infiltrates the base and move towards the Guard Captain's room. Inside the Guard Captain's room, the group waits for the captain while reminiscing. Joshua suddenly senses the captain and they attack him when he enters his room. After the battle, Joshua takes the key and Josette takes the opportunity to ask if Joshua was going easy on them the last time they fought. Joshua asks what they mean by that and Josette talks about his superhuman speed and strength. Joshua replies that he wasn't holding back and it was just that his switch hadn't been flipped yet. Seeing Josette confused, Joshua tells her that he will spare her the details and explains that he when his switch gets flipped, he gets super logical. Josette reveals that she doesn't really get it and Kyle sums it up that Joshua's power is still the same, its just that he is using it more effectively now. Joshua replies that it is one way to look at it and Don admits that he is quite the beast now and that he can probably take down Lorence. Kyle replies that Lorence was an Ouroboros agent, and Joshua answers that he couldn't beat Lorence, the 'Bladelord' in a straight up fight because he was solely trained for covert operations and guerilla warfare. Joshua further admits that as long as Lorence is there, he will never be able to destroy the society and will only be able to live up to his namesake of the Black Fang. The group gets speechless and when Kyle replies that what he said was kind of heavy, Joshua only barks back that they have to get moving now. Leaving the room, the group quickly moves through the building, knocking out any of the guards who might pose a threat with sleep bombs and battles. Inside one of the rooms, Joshua spies on Mueller and Dorothy chatting and sharing a meal together with the soldier escorting Dorothy. They are talking about the cheap kind of military food that the Erebonian Army eats. Outside, Joshua sadly gets reminded of his friends and when Josette gets worried, Joshua insists on moving forward. At the end of the passage, Joshua and co. reach the Bobcat and Don starts gushing over how he missed his aircraft. Josette is happy that they fixed it up and Kyle states what did she expect from the Liberlian Army. Joshua sternly reminds them that they don't have the time to deal with this and tells them to get the plane running. The Capuas tell him to calm down and let them get their feels out, but as they are about to board, the group gets stopped by some soldiers. Joshua and co. then fight the soldiers and win the battle. After the battle, Josette and the Capuas congratulate themselves, but Joshua tells them to go prep the Bobcat while he holds off the soldiers. Don and Kyle agree and does what Joshua says, but Josette refuses to go and insists on staying and helping Joshua and declares that she can through his loner bravado and that's he is a kind person underneath it all. Joshua smirks and declares that he is a good judge of character and teases Josette about wearing her heart on her sleeve. Josette returns the remark, but then a man's voice interrupts them and Mueller appears. Mueller declares the perfectness of this moment because it means that he can arrest the Capuas and Joshua at the same time. Josette starts panicking and Joshua explains that he briefly met Mueller some time ago. Joshua then addresses Mueller on his goals and Mueller declares that he is right, but he doesn't really care if they take the ship and fly it to the moon for all he cares. But, now that he is here now, he can't let them pass. Mueller then pulls out his sword and properly introduces himself as Major Mueller Vander of the Imperial Army's 7th Armoured Division. Gulping, Josette pulls out her gun and Joshua warns her that it will not be a normal fight, so get ready. Mueller replies that it will be more due to him, but on your guard. The two groups then battle and Joshua and Josette barely come out the victor. Josette curses Vander while Joshua proclaims that he has figured out Olivier's identity now that Vander has revealed himself. Vander replies that his true identity was also a surprise and addresses him as "Joshua Astray.....the lost child of Hamel." Seeing the surprise on Joshua's face, Mueller remarks that even that idiot's guesses can be right sometimes. Hearing the mention of Hamel, Joshua starts generating heavy bloodlust, freaking out Josette. Joshua asks Mueller how he knew about that and Vander notes that he does have a killer's gleam in his eyes and announces that he'll give him everything that he's got. Mueller then starts generating fighting spirit and as it looks like a battle is gonna break, the Bobcat starts up and turns around. Popping out of the hatch, Kyle tells Josette and Joshua to hop aboard which Josette does. But, Joshua is still on the platform, finally jumping aboard with a pause as Dorothy and more soldiers run the stairs. Dorothy starts madly taking pictures, as the airship flies away with soldiers firing at it. After the Bobcat escapes, the soldiers get about cleaning up the mess and Dorothy is left wondering what is going on and decides to tell Nial what she saw. Downstairs, Mueller thinks to himself who really escaped that fight. He then thinks about Hamel and decides to help that idiot with that task. Infiltrating the Glorious Some time after the dragon incident, late at night, the Bobcat is flying over the clouds. Joshua Bright is sitting on the other side of the ship feeling the breeze when Josette comes up to him. Josette greets Joshua who explains that he can see the moon and feel the breeze better from this side of the ship. Josette swoons over Joshua's mysterious side and sits down next to him. Getting serious, Josette remarks that he's not trying to act cool and that this is probably one part of his job. Looking down, Joshua explains that he has to absorb the moonlight, the position of the clouds and the flow of the wind as it is all vital and he wants to lower the possibility of failure as much as possible. Hearing that, Josette gets upset and yells at to not speak of failure as it means dying. Joshua replies that he is not lowering his rate of failure, but the Capua's and remarks that he used to do missions like this every day back in his previous life and that the real danger will come when they will succeed. Sighing, Josette asks if he really needs to do all of this and Joshua responds with a confused look. Josette explains that he is Erebonian just like them and even though they can't go home, she can't understand why he feels like he owes this "piddly little backwater anything" ''and suggests that they let Ouroboros do what they want to it. As Joshua responds with silence, Josette offers to take Joshua with them away from Liberl and he can be a sky pirate or anything else that he wants. Josette then mentions that Don and her brother Kyle have been talking about turning the ship into a postal delivery ship and create a shipping business. Joshua comments that there is benefit in that idea as demand for that service has grown a lot and it is relatively safer. But, he then comments that he will reconsider it once he crushes Ouroboros' and their plans for Liberl. He then coldly tells Josette that this mission will complete their contract and that they no longer owe him after this, so they can depart whenever. Upset, Josette tells Joshua to forget it and yells at him. She angrily calls him a whole bunch of names like ''"Idiot! Moron! Jerk!" and tells him that she wasn't talking about debts and tells him to forget it. Josette then continues that he can die if he wants and runs off in tears. After Josette leaves, Joshua silently apologizes to her. Suddenly a man's voice rings out declaring that its not easy playing dumb and Joshua turns his head up to see that it is Kyle Capua. Surprised, Joshua calls out Kyle's name and Kyle responds by declaring how he wished that his sister would grow out of her childish tendencies already, but then argues that Joshua probably could've handled it better. Joshua nods and admits that its true and feels sorry for what he did to her even if cannot apologize to her. Kyle sighs and remarks that Joshua has an odd way of being nice and says that if he wants to make it up to her, he should probably seriously consider her offer assuming if he decides to not meet up with Estelle again. Joshua laughs and declares that that won't happen and declares that he and Estelle live in two separate worlds. He then states that they should never meet again because its for the best. Kyle just "Hmmmsss" and tries to make Joshua consider Josette's offer and Joshua states that he will give some thought. Suddenly, an alarm sounds and Kyle sees something on the radar. Kyle remarks that someone has shown up to play with them and contacts Don who confirms it and states that they are approaching from the north-east. Kyle calls out to Joshua and tells him to get to the bridge and Joshua does. On the bridge, Joshua is greeted by Don Capua and a depressed Josette. Joshua asks what the situation is like and Don tells him to look at the screen. As Joshua looks at the screen, Don tells him that it's just as he had predicted and that a large object is entering Liberl from the north-north-east at a speed of 2100 arge per hour and at an altitude of 1560 arge and that it is probably not a normal ship. Don then admits that Joshua's special radar is working, but Joshua tells him not to congratulate him just yet because they don't know who they are yet. Joshua then hypothesizes that they could be Erebonian scout ships or something and asks Kyle if they have visual yet. Kyle replies that he does and that he is sending the visual over to the screen. On the screen, a large red scout ship appears peeking through the clouds. Joshua confirms that it is their target and Don asks Joshua if he is ready. Joshua confirms that he is and orders Don to begin the moment he is in position. As he leaves, Josette tries to reach out to him, but just as she is about to reach him. Joshua stops and thanks Don, Josette and Kyle for everything and that he is grateful to have met them. Shocked, Josette and her family are rendered speechless and Joshua apologizes saying that he probably should've done that after the mission was over, but he didn't want to jinx himself. Joshua then thanks everyone again and leaves the bridge. Still in shock, the male Capuas lament their loss, while Josette runs after Joshua and on the deck of the ship hugs him from behind. From behind Joshua, Josette yells at Joshua for being un-cute and scolds him for the death implying thank yous, crying that this doesn't make her happy and asks if he really thinks that she wants to hear those words. Josette then asks Joshua to promise her to not do anything too crazy and to come back alive. Joshua replies that he can't promise anything considering his opponents, but he'll promise her to come back alive and to give her all his thanks later. Josette blushes as Joshua turns around and asks if that will be enough and Josette replies that it is and tells him that he shouldn't forget that she collects on her promises. The scene then shifts to the bridge of the red scout ship where soldiers in red armour are flying the plane on course for Valleria Lake. One of the pilots then turns to the others and states that it doesn't seem like the Liberlian ariships have spotted them and praises the stealth technology. The soldier of the far left then scolds the pilot saying that they would be in a lot of trouble without the stealth tech and that he can only imagine the chaos that monster would bring. Just as the pilot claims that he wished that he could see that, bangs are heard and the ship is hit with something. Confused, the commander orders his men to check the radar and the pilot comments that there's a small ship on the radar. The other pilot then checks the database and yells out that the airship belongs to the Capuas. The commander freaks out. In the air, the Bobcat starts chasing the small scout ship and eventually catches up to it after dodging the airships evasive maneuvers. From his vantage point on the deck of Bobcat, Joshua prepares to leap onto the scout ship. He then jumps and uses a hook chain to leap onto the scout ship. In the bridge of the Bobcat, Josette and co. celebrate and break off the pursuit having achieved their goal. In the other airship, the red soldiers become confused and one of them asks if they should pursue them. The commander says 'No." because they don't have the time to deal with small fries and suggest that they head back to base for now. The men agree not noticing their secret passenger. On the bridge of the Bobcat, Josette and co. notice the other airship leaving and Don celebrates how perfectly the plan went off. Josette sadly responds with a "yeah" and Kyle responds that she shouldn't worry because Joshua will come back safe and sound. Josette replies that he will because he's got a promise to keep. Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Time |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= }} |slot_0_upgrade_2= This slot requires 96 time sepith instead of 90 in Trails in the Sky SC. This is likely a bug. |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Time |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=6 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=1 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Time |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=2 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=3 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_6_pos=4 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP }} Gallery Joshua Bright (FC).jpg|FC Joshua Bright - Bust Young (FC Evo).png|Portrait young (EVO) Memories - Joshua and Leonhardt being taken in by Weissmann - Visual (FC).png|Joshua and Leonhardt being taken in by Weissmann Memories_-_Enforcer_XIII-_The_Black_Fang_-_Visual_(FC).png|Encorcer XIII: The Black Fang. Memories - Cassius Protecting Joshua - Visual (FC).png|Cassius Protecting Joshua. Memories - Joshua Playing the Harmonica - Visual (FC).png|Joshua Playing the Harmonica. Memories - Cassius Protecting Joshua - Visual (FC).png|Cassius Protecting Joshua (EVO). Memories - Joshua Playing the Harmonica - Visual (FC EVO).png|Joshua Playing the Harmonica (EVO). Joshua Bright - Concept Art 1 (FC).jpg|Concept art (FC). Joshua Bright - Concept Art 2 (FC).jpg|Concept art (FC). Joshua Bright - First Design (FC).jpg|Initial proposal (FC). Oscar (Estelle), Cecilia (Joshua) and Julian (Klose) - Sketch (FC).jpg|Concept art of Estelle as Oscar, Joshua as Cecilia and Kloe as Julian for Madrigal of the White Magnolia. Joshua Bright - Bust (SC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO SC) Joshua Bright - Bust Stigma (SC Evo).png|Portrait Stigma (EVO) Joshua Bright - Bust Jaeger (SC Evo).png|Portrait Jaeger (EVO) Memories - Bygone Days of Loewe, Joshua and Karin - Visual (SC).png|Memories - Bygone Days of Loewe, Joshua and Karin. Memories - Karin Playing the Harmonica - Visual (SC).png|Memories - Karin Playing the Harmonica. Memories - Karin, Joshua and Loewe escaping - Visual (SC).png|Memories - Karin, Joshua and Loewe escaping. Memories - Jaeger Approaches the Astray Siblings - Visual (SC).png|Memories - Jaeger Approaches the Astray Siblings. Memories - Karin Playing the Harmonica - Visual (SC Evo).png|Memories - Karin Playing the Harmonica (EVO). Memories - Bygone Days of Loewe, Joshua and Karin - Visual (SC Evo).png|Memories - Bygone Days of Loewe, Joshua and Karin (EVO). Memories - Karin, Joshua and Loewe escaping - Visual (SC Evo).png|Memories - Karin, Joshua and Loewe escaping (EVO). Memories - Jaeger Approaches the Astray Siblings - Visual (SC Evo).png|Memories - Jaeger Approaches the Astray Siblings (EVO). Josette's Promise - Visual (SC Evo).png|Josette's Promise Reunion with Joshua - Visual (SC Evo).png|Reunion with Joshua (EVO) Bladelord versus Black Fang - Visual (SC Evo).png|Bladelord versus Black Fang (EVO) Estelle and Joshua Kissing - Visual (SC Evo).png|Estelle and Joshua kissing I Believe Joshua Would Never Lose - Visual (SC Evo).png|I Believe Joshua Would Never Lose Ending - Visual (SC Evo).png|Ending visual (EVO) Joshua Astray - Concept Art (SC).jpg|Concept art (SC). Joshua Astray - Concept Art 2 (SC).jpg|Concept art (SC). Loewe, Karin & Joshua Astray - Concept Art (SC).jpg|Concept art of Joshua, Loewe and Karin (SC). Joshua Bright - Bust (3rd Evo).png|Portrait (EVO 3rd) Joshua Bright - Bust Young (3rd Evo).png|Portrait young (EVO) Joshua Bright (Zero).jpg|Zero Joshua Bright (Sen IV).png|Full-length Joshua Bright S-Craft (Sen IV).png|S-Craft Joshua Bright - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Joshua Bright - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Joshua Bright - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|Concept art Joshua Bright - New Year (Akatsuki).png|New Years outfit (Akatsuki) Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Ouroboros Category:Enforcers Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Ring of Judgment Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters